Total Drama vs Wrestling
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Total Drama Characters wrestle against Wrestlers from TNA, WWE/WWF, ECW, and WCW
1. Information

Total Drama vs. Wrestling

Match Card

1. Cody vs. Rob Van Dam.

2. Beth vs. "Hardcore Country" Mickie James.

3. Trent and Gwen vs. Matt Hardy and Lita.

4. Staci vs. Beth Phoenix.

5. Heather vs. Kelly Kelly.

6. Izzy vs. Angelina Love.

7. Owen vs. Big Show.

8. Mike vs. Jeff Jarrett.

9. Alejandro vs. Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson.

10. Billy Gunn and Jesse James vs. Noah and Harold.

11. Lightning vs. R-Truth.

12. Sting vs. Justin.

13. Jeff Hardy vs. Duncan

14. Zack Ryder vs. Tyler

15. Brick vs. John Cena.

16. Blaineley vs. Layla.

17. Leshawna vs. Jazz.

18. Ezekiel vs. CM Punk.

19. Katie and Sadie vs. Bubba Ray Dudley and Devon Dudley Spike Dudley.

20. Chris McLean vs. Ryback and Mr. McMahon.

21. Chef Hatchet vs. Tommy Dreamer and Tazz.

22. Bridgette vs. Trish Stratus.

23. Bradshaw and Ron Simmons and Undertaker vs. Geoff and Geoff's brother and DJ.

Commentators-Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler

Ring announcers-Lillian Garcia for the first 5 matches…Justin Roberts for the next 5 and Jeremy Borash for the next five and Howard Finkel for the final 7 matches.

Venue-BC Place Vancouver British Columbia Canada


	2. Cody vs RVD

"Welcome to Total Drama vs. Wrestling and we are live at the BC Place in Vancouver British Columbia Canada and I'm Jim Ross along with Jerry "The King" Lawler at ringside and we have a great match card for you tonight." JR said to the audience watching at home as the live audience went crazy.

"You are right JR we have 23 great matches for you tonight even our main event The APA returning for one night only with the undertaker against Geoff, DJ and Geoff's brother which one of Geoff's brothers will it be?" Jerry said as he asked JR.

"I don't know but anyway let's get to the ring for our opening match." JR said as the bell rings.

"Porn Star Dancing" by my darkest days plays as Cody comes out of the curtain.

"Our Opening contest is scheduled for one fall…introducing first from Calgary Alberta Canada weighting in at 198 pounds Cody!" Lillian announced as he arrived to the ring.

"One of a kind" plays as the crowd chants RVD as he comes out of the curtain.

"And his opponent from Battle Creek Michigan weighting in at 235 pounds Rob Van Dam!" she announced as he arrived in the ring and does a couple of poses and such.

"Hey Cody you better bring you're a Game okay?" RVD asked him.

"Of course RVD" Cody said as they shook hands and the bell rings signaling that the match begins.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the match is underway." JR said as Cody and RVD traded blows to each other.

"RVD Irish whips him to the corner and goes for a monkey flip and Cody counters at with a kick to the gut and a suplex." JR said as the match went on fine so far.

Several minutes later…

"Cody is dominating so far and he goes up to the top rope what's he going to do?" Jerry said to JR.

Cody goes for a Moonsault but RVD moves out of the way.

"Oh and RVD moves out of the way and goes for the cover." JR said as RVD covers Cody.

"1…2…" The referee counts to 2 when Cody kicked out.

"And Cody kicks out after 2 but there was no 3." JR said to Jerry.

"Cody Irish whips RVD and dropkicks him to the mat…" Jerry said as Cody went for the dropkick and RVD goes back up and slaps him.

"RVD goes for the Van Daminator!" JR said as RVD did the Van Daminator.

"Rolling Thunder!" Jerry said to JR as he went for the rolling thunder as he goes to the top.

"He's up on the top...What he's gonna do?" Jerry asked him as he jumped off of the top rope and goes for the 5 star frog splash.

"BAM! 5 star frog splash and goes for the COVER!" JR said as he went for the cover on Cody.

"1…2…3" The referee counted three and rings the bell and the crowd cheers as RVD is the winner.

"Here's your winner Rob Van Dam!" Lillian said as the ref puts his arm up in victory.

"Hey Cody I just smoked your ass but good match" RVD said to Cody.

"Thanks man anyway you want to hang backstage and get to know each other a little bit better?" Cody asked RVD.

"Sure…" RVD said as he and Cody shared a conversation into the back.

"Wow King a friendship is developing between RVD and Cody." JR said to Jerry.

"Anyway we have the farm girl Beth vs. Mickie "Hardcore country" James next.

Read and review.


	3. Mickie James vs Beth

"Welcome back to Total Drama vs. Wrestling and we go to our first women's match of the night and let's go down to the ring." JR said as the bell rang.

"Pocketful of sunshine." By Natasha Bedingfield plays as Beth walks down the aisle wearing a one piece leotard without the tights and boots.

"This next match is one-fall introducing first from Moose Hat Alberta Canada Beth!" Lillian Garcia announced as she arrived into the ring with applause from the fans.

"Did you know that she was a runner up during total drama action in 2009?" JR asked Jerry.

"No other wise she would win the ugly contest." Jerry said laughing.

"King leave her alone and here comes Mickie James." JR said as "Hardcore Country" played throughout the arena.

"And her opponent from Richmond Virginia...former WWE Women's and Diva's champion and former TNA Knockouts champion Mickie James." Lillian Garcia announced as Mickie arrived in the ring.

"Ring the bell!" The ref yelled out and the bell rung and the match was officially underway.

They started the match with lefts and rights by both competitors.

"Mickie James Irish whips beth into the corner and slaps her face and slams her to the mat below." JR says as Mickie begins to finish off the nerdy farm girl known as Beth.

"She's going for the Mickie-Rana" Jerry said as she went for that maneuver.

"1…2…" The Referee counts to 2 as Beth Kicks out.

"She kicks out at two as Mickie cannot believe it." Jim Ross says to Lawler and a shocked Mickie James.

"Mickie's going for it…" JR said as Mickie kicked Beth in the gut and went up in the air and did her trademark DDT.

"BAM! DDT Here's the cover." Jerry Lawler said as Mickie went for the cover and Beth plays possum and does a roll up.

"1…2…3!" Referee

"Roll up! Roll up! Roll up! Oh My God! Beth wins it!" JR Said as the referee counts 3.

"Here's your winner Beth!" Lillian announced

"She did it king! She has upset Mickie James!" JR said to Jerry as Beth is celebrating in the ring.

"I can't believe it JR!" Jerry said to JR.

"When we come back it will be Trent and Gwen vs. Lita and Matt Hardy." JR said to Jerry.

"I can't believe it Lita and Matt Hardy teaming up against Gwen and Trent I can't wait!" Jerry said to JR.

"We'll be right back!" JR said as the camera was cut for commercial


	4. Matt Hardy and Lita vs Gwen and Trent

Matt Hardy and Lita vs. Gwen and Trent

"Welcome back to Total Drama vs. Wrestling and tonight we have Lita and Matt Hardy back for one night only against Gwen and Trent in a tag team match and let's go to the ring." JR said as the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Total Drama vs. Wrestling continues with this mixed tag team match set for one fall introducing first from Toronto Ontario Canada Gwen and "The music man" Trent!" Lillian Garcia announced as Gwen and Trent got cheers and ran their way into the ring.

(Crowd cheers as Matt Hardy comes out of the curtain.)

"And his opponent first from Cameron North Carolina weighing in at 235 pounds Matt Hardy!" She announced as Matt made his way to the ring.

"Hello Vancouver." Matt Hardy said to the crowd.

"Now I return with my partner my good friend Lita!" Matt Hardy said as the crowd cheered and her theme music played.

"And her partner from Sanford North Carolina welcome back LITA" Lillian announced as Lita and Gwen started the match as the bell rang.

"Here we go and this match is underway." Jerry Lawler said.

Lita and Gwen shook hands as they grappled and Lita did an arm drag and Irish whipped her to a corner and did a monkey flip to Gwen.

"Lita tags in Matt Hardy and Trent tags himself in the match and goes for a clothesline and lands it." Jim Ross said as Trent knocked out Matt Hardy with a clothesline and goes for the pin fall.

"1…" The official said as Matt kicked out after one and Matt gives Trent lefts and rights to him and Irish whips him and kicks him in the gut and goes for a neck breaker as Matt tags in Lita.

Trent gets up and tags in Gwen.

"Gwen BAM! Goes for a DDT and BAM! Goes for a leg drop." JR says as Gwen goes for the elbow drop.

"OH! Gwen misses and Lita moves out of the way and gets ready for it." Jerry said as Lita goes for the Lita DDT.

"OH! The DDT king it's all over." JR Said as Lita covers Gwen.

"1…2…" Referee said as Gwen kicks out.

Matt Hardy is tagged in and Trent is tagged in as well and Trent and Matt Hardy go hitting and punching at each other.

"Matt goes for the Twist of Fate." JR says as Matt covers him.

"1…2…" The referee counts as Gwen breaks up the count and Lita goes over the top rope with Gwen while Trent prepares to go for the Power bomb.

"Trent kicks him in the gut goes for the power bomb but no Matt's going for it again! TWIST OF FATE! TWIST OF FATE!" JR says as Matt went for the Twist of Fate again and goes for the cover.

"1…2…3…" The referee counts as the match ended.

"Here is your winner Matt Hardy and Lita!" Lillian announced.

"My god King that was a great match Lita still got it and Matt Hardy still got it as well." Jerry said

"Staci vs. Beth Phoenix up next when we come back!" JR Said as they cut the show to commercial break.


	5. Beth Phoenix vs Staci

Beth Phoenix vs. Staci

"Welcome back and its Staci who is facing Beth Phoenix right now so let's go to the ring." JR said as the bell rang.

"Our next match is one fall and in the ring from Liar Land Staci" She announced as the crowd booed her.

"Did you know that my great-great-great-great-great grandfather invented wrestling when" Staci said as Lillian slapped her.

"Nobody gives a shit dumbass!" Lillian said to her.

"And her opponent from Buffalo New York the glamazon Beth Phoenix" She announced as Beth pushed her down and the bell rang to begin the match.

"Well here we go and Beth Phoenix is going to kill this woman." JR said as The Glamazon gave her a pile driver.

"BAM! Pile Driver and Beth does not go for the cover and Beth is going for the Glam Slam…OH!" JR said as she went for the glam slam on Staci and gets a glass table and pushes the ref down to the floor and sets the table.

"Come on Phoenix you gotta be kidding me this is too much come on…this is too much!" JR yelled as Beth power bombed Staci through the glass table and is screaming in pain as Beth cleans up the evidence and covers her.

"1…2…3…" The official counts as he gets back up.

"Here's the winner Beth Phoenix." Lillian announced as Beth just left the ring and Staci had to go to the hospital.

"We will be back with The Queen bee Heather vs. Kelly Kelly next." Jim Ross said as they cut it to commercial


	6. Heather vs Kelly Kelly

Heather vs. Kelly Kelly

"We are back live at the BC Place in Vancouver British Columbia Canada and Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler back at ringside and this match is between Heather and former WWE Diva's champion Kelly Kelly.

("All about the Benjamin's" by Diddy plays)

"This contest is for one fall…introducing first from Miami Florida…the real winner of total drama world tour…the queen bee Heather!" Lillian announced as Heather sported a playboy bunny like swimsuit attire except it has a logo that says "Queen Bee." on the front.

"Look at those puppies J.R. those puppies are huge." Jerry said as he saw Heather's boobies.

("Holla" by Desiree Jackson plays)

"Her opponent from Jacksonville Florida…Kelly Kelly!" Lillian announces as she arrives to the ring.

"Ring the bell!" The ref yells as the bell rings to begin the match.

Both Heather and Kelly trade blows to begin the match and Heather dropkicks Kelly to the mat.

"Oh! JR! Did you see that dropkick…she must have learned from watching." Jerry said to JR.

"I did she is really good." JR Said as Heather Irish whips Kelly into the turnbuckle and lifts her on tops and does a superplex into the mat floor below.

"Wow that was impressive…anyway Heather goes for the cover." JR said as Heather hooks Kelly's right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counts before Kelly kicks out.

Kelly gets up and does a K2 on Heather.

"BAM! K2! K2! K2! JR! Kelly's done it!" Jerry says as Kelly hooks Heather left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counts when Heather kicks out.

"The queen bee kicks out after two and Kelly whips her into the corner." JR says as Kelly tries to clothesline her but misses and Heather does a roll up.

"Wait an inside cradle! An inside cradle!" JR yells as the ref counts.

"1…2…3…!" The ref counts and Heather is the winner.

"HEATHER WINS! IT KING! WHAT A MAJOR UPSET!" JR yells as Heather won.

"Oh my gosh!" Jerry said.

"Here is your winner…Heather!" Lillian announces as Heather posed for the crowd for a celebration.

"I can't believe this! I was robbed!" Kelly yelled at her and Heather slaps her in the face hard.

"Whoa! I think there might be a catfight…" Jerry said as Kelly Kelly takes her down and punches her in bunches.

"I'm gonna take you down!" Heather yelled at Kelly as she gives her a powerful spear.

"BITCH!" Heather yelled as she left the ring and went backstage as Kelly looked angry at the queen bee.

"Now…we will be back after this commercial break with the psycho chick Izzy and former TNA knockout champion Angelina Love." JR said as they went into commercial break.

**Okay readers you get to vote on what match between Izzy and Angelina love should be.**

**A no Disqualification match**

**Or**

**A Evening Gown match **

**Or**

**Steel Cage match**

**You read and review your votes **


	7. Izzy vs Angelina Love

Izzy vs. Angelina Love

"Welcome back and we have selected the stipulation for our match between Izzy and Angelina Love and it will be a bra and panties match." Jerry Lawler said as we had a new ring announcer in the name of Justin Roberts and the bell rang.

"The following contest is going to be an Evening Gown Match for one fall introducing first from Toronto Canada she is a former TNA Knockout Champion Angelina Love." Justin Roberts announced as she arrived to the ring.

(The crowd cheered as she arrived to the ring.)

("Wild Child" by Iggy Pop plays.)

"And her opponent from Crazy Town Canada the Psycho Queen Izzy!" He announced as Izzy made her way to the ring via vine and jumped through the middle ropes and began attacking her.

(The bell rang.)

"We are underway and Izzy begins to punch Angelina and kicking her left and right." Jim Ross said as she grabbed a vase and hits her in the head with it and knocks her out with it.

"Oh! Damn! What a shot with that vase on Angie and she is trying to strip her down." Jerry said as Izzy began to strip Angelina Love of her gown.

"Izzy just striped her down into her bra and panties…" JR said to Jerry Lawler as Angelina now unfortunately sported a pink bra and a pink thong and covers herself and screaming as she was scared as Izzy kicked her in the gut and then lifts her up.

"King she's going for a power bomb…BAM! The Power Bomb…she goes for a cover." JR said as she hooks her leg.

"1…2…3…" The ref counts 3 and then Izzy strips down to her bra and panties and Celebrates all round the ring and then French Kissed Angelina and then kicked her in the head…and left.

"Here's your winner Izzy!" Justin Roberts announced.

"We'll be right back when we have Owen and The Big Show next live!" JR Announced as the camera went to black for a commercial break.

**Okay, next it is Owen vs. The Big Show I have three choices for the upcoming match.**

**A Street Fight**

**Or**

**An I quit Match**

**Or**

**A Steel Cage Match**

**Read review, and vote for your choices.**


	8. Owen vs The Big Show

Owen vs. the Big Show

"Welcome back to Total Drama vs. Wrestling and we have a battle of the giants and it is going to be a good old fashioned Street Fight and here's our ring announcer Justin Roberts." JR said as the bell rang as the big shows theme song plays.

"This is a Street Fight set for one fall introducing first weighing 500 pounds The Big Show!" Justin Roberts announced as Big Show arrives to the ring.

"This man is a Giant 7 feet exactly 500 pounds and he can beat anyone in the ring." JR said as the ultimate warrior's music plays as Owen come out of the curtain running towards the ring.

"Making his way to the ring…from Canada weighting at 296 pounds Owen!" Justin announced as Owen had on Jeans Boots and an white undershirt and the ultimate warriors face paint as he arrived with a steel chair in hand and he ran to the ring and Justin moved out of the way and the bell rings and Owen hits Show in the head with a chair and it does nothing to him.

"This bout is underway and Owen's chair shot does nothing." Jerry said as Owen hits him again and this time it knocks him out cold and Owen covers him and the ref counts to only 1 as Big Show kicked out with badass force and grabbed Owen throat and choke slammed him through a table.

"BAM! Right through the table and goes for the cover." JR says as the ref counts to 2 but Owen is up and he's going nuts like the warrior and leaves the ring to get a barbed wire baseball bat and a barbed wire kendo stick.

"Oh god Owen Come on…Come On…this is too much!" JR said as Owen hits big show in the skull with the barbed wire baseball bat and gives Big Show a low blow with the barbed wire kendo stick.

"Big show is wearing a crimson mask and then Owen leaves the ring again." JR said as he got a barbed wire table and a barbed wire steel chair.

"Owen grabs the barbed wire chair and gets it and he's gonna hit show with it." JR said as Owen hits Big Show with a steel chair with increases the bleeding all over his face.

"OH! MY! GOD!" Jerry said as Big Show is knocked out cold.

"He gets the table now and sets it up and picks him up and is he going to suplex the 500 pound monster?" JR said as Owen grabbed some lighter fluid and poured it all over the table he used a lighter and the table was on fire and he picked him up and suplexed him through the burning barbed wire table.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chants as Owen goes for the splash and covers him.

"1…2…3." The ref counts as Owen ran out of the ring and into backstage.

"Here's your winner Owen!" Justin announced as Big Show was carried out of the stretcher.

"Man that was nuts and we will be right back with the man with the multiple personalities Mike and Jeff Jarrett next." Jerry said as tey went to commercial.

**Okay, next it is Owen vs. The Big Show I have three choices for the upcoming match.**

**Special Referee match**

**Or**

**Hair vs. Hair match**

**Or**

**A Tuxedo Match**

**Read review, and vote for your choices.**


	9. Mike vs Jeff Jarrett

Mike vs. Jeff Jarrett

"Welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling and we have Mike vs. Jeff Jarrett in a Hair vs. Hair match with a special referee known as the professional baseball player Jeff Franceour…and let's go to our ring announcer Justin Roberts.

"This match is one-fall and loser will have his hair shaved off completely first ladies and gents please welcome Major League Baseball player Jeff Franceour." He announced as Jeff arrived to the ring wearing jeans and a referee's shirt.

"Now introducing first…from Calgary Alberta Canada weighing in at 192 pounds Mike Sanchez." Justin Roberts announced as "My World." By Dale Oliver plays as Jeff Jarrett arrives.

"And his opponent from Hendersonville Tennessee weighing in at 235 pounds Jeff Jarrett." He announced as Mike was preparing for him as the bell rang and Jeff Jarrett gave Mike blows to begin the match.

"We are underway." JR said as Jarrett began giving blows to Mike and beating him up until he got his guitar prepared.

"Looking for the win early and…BAM! The guitar shot by Jarrett and goes for the cover on Mike." Jerry said as Jeff went to count.

"1…2…" Jeff counts as he on purpose stops counting and flips Jarrett off and Mike gets back up and does the roll up.

"Roll up JR!" Jerry says as Jeff goes to count the fall.

"1…2…3…" Jeff counts as the match ends.

"Here is your winner…Mike!" The ring announcer said as Mike puts him in the claw.

"THE CLAW! THE CLAW! MIKE HAS HIM IN THE MANDIBLE CLAW! ON JARRETT AND HE IS OUT COLD!" JR said as Mike got out the razor and shaved his head until he was bald.

"Oh my god! He's bald and we will go back to commercial with The Rock against Alejandro in a street fight next!" Jerry said as they went to commercial break.

**Read and review**


End file.
